


Falling (Quite Literally) For You

by Sykopath



Series: Commentary [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Epilepsy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: "Y'know Alex, if you wanted to admit you had feelings for me you could've just said."





	Falling (Quite Literally) For You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month 🌈
> 
> This was inspired by James Marriott's video "Lisa Koshy thinks she's famous", around the point where he mentions epilepsy. I actually have a relative who has epilepsy, but I've only seen them have a seizure like twice, so this might be pretty badly written from that perspective, but there's no disrespect on my side. If it's seen as disrespectful, I'd be more than happy to delete it.

Alex and George had been sat together on the sofa, and it had seemed like a normal day for the pair. They'd put on some awful comedy movie from Netflix and laughed together at the attempted humour it produced. It had been like that for a few hours, only being interrupted by bathroom breaks and stops to get drinks or snacks.

It was how James had found them as well, walking in late into the afternoon. He smiled warmly at his friends before sliding in the space between them, wrapping an arm around them both.

"Alright fellas?" He asked with a chuckle. George smiled back at him, taking a sip from his water. Alex rested his head on James shoulder.

"Not too bad mate, you?" George responded.

"Yeah I'm alright." James replied politely before turning his attention to Alex. He had a distant look in his eyes, focused on the table infront of them all. James furrowed his brows in concern.

"You alright Al?" He asked after a few minutes, gently running his hands through the younger man's hair. Alex suddenly blinked, turning his head to look at James.

"D'you say something?" Alex asked, his speech slurring slightly as he spoke. James forced himself to keep smiling.

"Nothing important, just asked if you were alright." James reassured. George sat up, looking at Alex.

"Oh." Alex mumbled. "Yeah, m'okay."

"You sure mate?" George asked. Alex nodded.

They suddenly all fell into silence, but it wasn't as awkward as James expected it to be. George had focused back into the movie they were watching, and whilst Alex _clearly_ wasn't interested in the movie, he still attempted to make an effort in watching it. Not wanting to ruin the serene moment, James turned his attention onto the movie, despite how awful it was.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

It was a few hours later when Alex piped up again, his speech slightly more slurred than before. George's eyes narrowed in alarm as he anxiously watched the younger man.

"Wait, so who's th's guy ag'n?" He asked. James rubbed Alex's arm comfortingly.

"Well... Like uh..." George fumbled, failing to form a coherent sentence.

" 'n why's he talk'n' to a bear?" He continued. James almost laughed.

"They're... friends, I suppose." James explained poorly.

"Right." Alex mumbled. He snuggled back into James' side, forgetting all about the movie as he slowly drifted into a light sleep.

George sighed quietly to himself. James tilted his head in a silent confusion.

"Do you reckon he's alright?" George asked, concern laced in his voice. 

"He should be. He would say otherwise, wouldn't he?" James reassured. George nodded, but didn't seem very convinced.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Alex woke up from his nap not long after, stretching his limbs and yawning quietly as be did so. James chuckled, ruffling his hair. Alex whined at the action.

"Sleep well, sleeping beauty?" James cackled. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Fuck 'ff." He muttered.

He rose to his feet, and the others watched in silent worry. Alex tried to smile reassuringly at them, but it didn't last long. His entire body seized up as he grabbed his glass from the table. It fell to the ground, shattering into small pieces, and the loud sound seemed to wake Alex's body back up.

George quickly paused the movie, moving to pick up the glass from the floor. Carefully, James moved beside Alex to check on him. He rested a hand gently on Alex's shoulder, but it was quickly thrown off in a fit of anger. James looked towards the floor in embarrassment.

"I'm fine." Alex insisted angrily. His tone softened slightly when he realised how aggressive he was presenting himself to be. "Didn't mean t' drop it."

"That's alright." James murmured encouragingly. "S'only a glass, don't worry about it. You sure you're okay?"

Gekrge glanced up from the floor, all of the glass collected up and placed into the table to dispose of later. Alex nodded, staring down at the glass. His eyes seemed distant again, but there wasn't much either James or George could do.

"Alright then." James said. "Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"No, s'fine. Can get it m'self." Alex responded, slowly leaving to the kitchen.

James seated himself back on the sofa, George quickly sitting beside him. George twisted his fingers in worry. James patted his shoulder in what he hoped was reassurance.

"He'll be fine." James whispered.

"He _really_ isn't James. Maybe you don't understand, but he's always like this before-"

George was interrupted by a _thud_ from the kitchen. Both men quickly stood up, practically sprinting to the kitchen as they called the younger's name.

When they reached the kitchen, George gasped in initial shock of the situation. It was a usual occurrence for them all, to see Alex seizing or something of a similar sight, but it was never nice nor easy to see their friend go through it. No matter how many times James had seen Alex collapse as his entire frame shook, it would _never_ get any easier for him.

"Oh _sweetheart._ " He murmured as he slowly moved onto his knees beside Alex. He moved Alex's head to rest on his lap, struggling with limbs that would sometimes interrupt his movements. He continued to murmur to Alex as the boy seized, trying to comfort both of them. He looked up at George, who was still stood in shock, but seemed to be watching his phone now.

"You timing it?" James asked. George nodded, his eyes not leaving the clock on his phone.

James turned his attention back to Alex, running a hand through Alex's fringe. His body still jerked in his lap, and it began to worry James.

"Its alright love." He whispered softly. "You'll be alright in a second."

James closed his eyes, clutching desperately at the strands of Alex's hair. He took a few deep breathes, counting to ten in his head. He heard George sigh quietly, but didn't pay much attention to it.

James was alerted back into the situation when the body in his lap stopped seizing, a last intense jerk falling through Alex's frame before he laid still in James' lap.

"How long?" James asked worriedly.

"Only around three minutes, not _too_ major." George mumbled.

"Thank God." James whispered. George sat down beside him and Alex, his phone abandoned in his pocket.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

It didn't take long for Alex to wake up after his fit. It was always exhausting, and sometimes Alex just wished to never wake up from them, but he knew that it would only cause his friends more anguish if he were to continue sleeping.

"M'sorry." He mumbled groggily, wiping his eyes tiredly. James pulled him back down to lay in his lap.

"S'alright sweetheart." James murmured. "Why didn't you say anything? Did you not feel it coming or-"

"Didn't want to worry you." Alex muttered pathetically. 

"Think you failed with that." George laughed. Alex half-heartedly smiled.

"Just... tell us next time, yeah?" James mumbled, squeezing Alex's hand. Alex nodded, blushing at their interlocked fingers.

"Promise." He mumbled, curling closer into James lap, seeking warmth. James welcomed him gladly, running a hand down Alex's back absent-mindedly.

"Y'know Alex, if you wanted to admit you had feelings for me you could've just said." James laughed. Alex rolled his eyes, his cheeks darkening significantly.

"Yeah right, as if you weren't the one calling him _sweetheart_." George cackled. It was James' turn to darken his cheeks to a crimson colour. Alex giggled softly.

"Thank you, _sweetheart_." Alex teased, closing his eyes again. James pressed a quick kiss to Alex's forehead, flipping George off with his middle finger.

"Sleep well gorgeous." He mumbled.

"Thank you." Alex whispered as his grip on James' hand weakened.

George smiled fondly at the sight of his friends, rising silently to his feet. He made his way to the doorway, almost rolling his James' lovestruck eyes at Alex's sleeping figure.

_"We finishing this movie or not?"_

 

_**♡TheEnd♡** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me elsewhere, here is my other accounts :) :
> 
> Wattpad: Elmslie_Engel
> 
> Instagram: elmslie_engel


End file.
